


I'm Sorry

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: Angst, F/M, It's 1am and I know it's horrible but if I don't read it then the flaws don't exist ok, but with some creative liberties, i didn't reread this before posting, its a fanfic of a fanfic, oh my god angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: "Nana, I-""Zane, why? Why did- did you- why did you lie to me? All this time? Zane," her broken heart should have been fixed, but it clearly wasn't. "I thought you- that you didn't make it out. I thought you were gone. Zane, why?"Based off ofthis fic on Wattpad.
Relationships: Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave
Kudos: 3





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Goddammit it's 1am and I cried while reading Emo Meif'wa Tail so here have this  
> This won't make sense unless you read that fic, so yeah go read it  
> (I made some creative liberties though, since I'm still kinda confused but y'know whatever)  
> Also I didn't reread this before posting, I just fuckin tapped my keyboard and bam this exists now hopefully it's good and if I wake up tomorrow morning and realize how horrible it is I'm gonna delete my account /j

Loud sobs echoed through the room. Tears rolled down her face, and she was trying her best to keep it under control. Finally, she sniffed and stared up at the man standing in front of her. "Why?" She muttered, unable to say anything else before breaking down once again.

"Nana, I-"

"Zane, why? Why did- did you- why did you lie to me? All this time? Zane," her broken heart should have been fixed, but it clearly wasn't. "I thought you- that you didn't make it out. I thought you were gone. Zane, why?"

He simply stared at the ground. Why had he done this? Why did he go along with this stupid plan? "My parents..." he paused. "My parents didn't want anything to do with the...Starlight incident. They, uh, they didn't want to be associated with the _werewolf_ in any way..."

"And?" Nana's face was red with anger, tears, and sweat. Her emotions were all over the place.

Zane felt tears of his own slowly forming, "I just did what I was told," his voice broke, his facade breaking as well. "What the fuck did I do?"

She built up the courage to reach and touch his arm, before leaning her head into his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and her tears stained his shirt, "I missed you."

They dropped to the ground, leaning against the bed frame. Zane hugged her back, albeit hesitantly. He muttered words into her hair, " _I'm such an idiot_ " and " _why did I let you go?_ "

Nana's anger faded away, finally being filled with happiness. She had been reunited with her long-lost lover, of course. After years of crying when My Little Horsies came on and longing looks at chocolate cupcakes, he was finally here again. She took his cheek and wiped a tear, a small smile appearing.

"I'm sorry," he sighed and placed his hand on hers.

"And I'm sorry for not listening earlier," she closed her eyes, afraid of more tears spilling out.

The couple stayed there on the ground, crying in each other's arms for who knows how long. Two broken hearts, not yet perfectly fixed, but after years of pain, they needed this.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 20 minutes trying to figure out how to add the hyperlink in the description oh my god


End file.
